With a variety of software tools, users can easily upload content and post that content on the Internet. Examples of content include text entries, such as documents and written textual materials, for example, materials posted on various blogs, video content such as user supplied content on Google videos, YouTube and MySpace, and photos taken by users uploaded to Flickr, Face book and others. Unfortunately, this user generated content is oftentimes provided free of charge to the web site or system operators. These web site operators place ads next to the user supplied content and receive sales referral fees based thereon. The users who created the content do not monetary benefit from the distribution and display of such content. Further, some Internet platforms do not accept all types of user generated content.
In general, many of these systems, which enable a user to post user generated content, do not renumerate the user content provider in any manner, such as sharing ad revenue derived from other visitors seeing the user supplied content and then clicking through to advertiser designated web sites to purchase goods or services thereon.